Sambo (Phnom Tamao)
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Sambo war ein in der kambodschanischen Provinz Kampong Speu lebender gezähmter Hauselefant, der Ende 2010 in den Zoo Phnom Tamao nahe Phnom Penh gebracht wurde. Haltung und Ausbruch Sambo wurde vermutlich vor dem Jahr 1960 geboren. Zuletzt wurde er als gezähmter Elefant in dem Dorf Mon in der Provinz Kampong Speu gehalten. Er galt als gefährlich und war gefürchtet. Seit 2007 soll er vier Menschen getötet haben, zuletzt am 03.12.2010 seinen Besitzer Se Phoeun. Sambo wurde unruhig und trampelte seinen Besitzer zu Tode. Er verwüstete die Felder der Nachbarn und verschwand dann im Dschungel, von wo aus der weiterhin zwei Wochen lang die Anwohner in Unruhe versetzte, als er wiederholt Farmen überfiel und Felder zerstörte. Fangaktion Es war sehr schwierig, ihn einzufangen, da er sehr aggressiv war und niemand nahe an ihn heran kam. Um ihn an weiteren Aktionen zu hindern, wurde er in einer Gemeinschaftsaktion der Forstverwaltung, der Wildlife Alliance und von ELIE mit ihrem Gründer Jack Highwood am 15.12.2010 mit Hilfe von Betäubungspfeilen überwunden und an einen Pfahl gekettet, so dass er ruhig gehalten wurde. Währenddessen wurden Zuschauer von Polizei und Militär vom Geschehen ferngehalten. Sambo wurde knapp bei Nahrung und Wasser gehalten. Nach Angaben der Elefantenexperten hat Sambo fast menschenähnliche Sinne und versteht die Verhaltensweisen und Tätigkeiten von Menschen. Dem Direktor der Forstverwaltung zufolge wurde er von seinem Besitzer gequält und von anderen verletzt und verstört, weshalb er so grausam reagierte. Nach anderen Angaben war er auch gerade in der Musth. Schließlich wurde entschieden, den ausgewachsenen Bullen, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt über fünfzig Jahre alt war, in den Phnom Tamao Zoo zu überführen. Ihn nach diesem Vorfall in das Elephant Valley Project von ELIE zu integrieren, wäre nach Angaben von Jack Highwood zu gefährlich für Menschen und andere Elefanten gewesen. Im Zoo sollte er zunächst einzeln in einem Gehege nahe der älteren, 45jährigen Elefantenkuh Srey Pao gehalten werden, wovon sich Zoodirektor Nhek Ratanapich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Sambo versprach, verbunden mit der Hoffnung auf eine spätere gemeinsame Anlage für beide Tiere. Überführung in den Zoo Phnom Tamao So wurde Sambo am 25.12.2010 schließlich in den Zoo Phnom Tamao in der Provinz Takeo überführt. Um ihn zu transportieren, musste eine Straße zu seinem Aufenthaltsort gebaut werden, an dem er wegen seiner Diät etwa 500-600 kg Gewicht verloren hat. Diese Straße diente als Zubringer für den LKW, der ihn transportieren sollte. Ein Bagger brachte den Käfig an seinen Platz, in dem Sambo reisen sollte. Schließlich gab Sambo selbst seinen Kampf auf und ging aus eigener Kraft am Nachmittag in den Käfig hinein. Schwierig war die Situation wegen der vielen Schaulustigen, die zu nahe am Geschehen waren. Trotzdem konnte der Bulle dann ohne weitere Probleme in den Zoo gebracht werden. Um 22 Uhr erreichte Sambo dann den Zoo Phnom Tamao nahe Kambodschas Hauptstadt Phnom Penh, dem ein Wildtier-Rettungs-Zentrum der Wildlife Alliance angegliedert ist. Aufenthalt im Zoo Sambos Gesundheit war nach seiner Ruhigstellung angeschlagen, und er nahm zunächst nur wenig Nahrung zu sich. Zunächst wurde er von den anderen fünf Elefanten des Zoos getrennt gehalten, um diese nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Offen waren die Pläne, Sambo später zur Zucht einzusetzen. Zumindest die Kuh Srey Pao war dafür allerdings schon zu alt, und die anderen Kühe wohl angesichts seiner Größe noch zu jung bzw. zu klein. Srey Pao hat bei einem ersten Treffen seine Annäherungen zurückgewiesen. Der Zoo plante zusammen mit der Wildlife Allianz den Bau von zwei Käfigen für die Zucht. Einer war für Sambo vorgesehen, der andere für die drei Kühe Narann, Lucky und Chamroeun. Inzwischen wurde der Bulle von einigen Bewohnern von Mon vermisst, da er Aufregung in das kleine Dorf brachte, das nun wieder nur nach Reis und Kühen Ausschau halten kann. Sambos Tod Sambo trug zur Sicherheit für ihn und die Menschen in seiner Umgebung an seinen Vorderbeinen nicht näher spezifizierte "Sicherungen", die seine Bewegungen einschränkten. Diese wurden im Februar 2011 von der Forstverwaltung gelockert, und eine kleine Wunde, die durch diese entstanden war, behandelt, wobei er auch sediert wurde. Diese Sedierung schwächte ihn in seiner schwierigen Verfassung anscheinend mehr als erwartet. Sambo wurde aufgeweckt, nur um sich gegen abend hinzulegen und nicht mehr auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Bemühungen, ihn mit einem Kran aufzurichten, waren vergeblich. Sambo war zu schwach, um selbst aufzustehen, und gefährdete durch sein Liegen am Boden die inneren Organe. Er starb am Morgen des 14.02.2011. Weblinks *Elephant stomps owner to death, Bericht über den Todesfall im Dorf Mon auf www.phnompenhpost.com. *Killer elephant finally subdued, Artikel zum Fang Sambos auf www.phnompenhpost.com. *Subdued Sambo headed for the zoo, Artikel zur geplanten Überführung in den Zoo Phnom Tamao auf www.phnompenhpost.com. *Sambo heads to new home, Bericht zur Reise von Sambo in den Zoo auf www.phnompenhpost.com. *New home for Cambodian killer elephant, Bericht zur Überführung von Sambo in den Zoo auf www.google.com. *Saving Sambo -- A Collection of Images From the Effort to Save a Troubled Elephant, Blogeintrag zur Aktion "Saving Sambo" auf www.wildlifealliance.org. *Love shack for angry elephant, Bericht über die weiteren Zooplanungen für Sambo auf www.phnompenhpost.com. *Rescued Elephant Sambo Dies in Cambodia, Mitteilung der Wildlife Alliance zum Tod von Sambo auf www.wildlifealliance.org. *Sambo at Phnom Tamao Zoo and Wildlife Rescue Center, Eintrag mit Fotos auf www.elephant.se. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zoo Phnom Tamao Kategorie:Kambodscha